


The Shield

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Kinky, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You..umm...."clean"  Cap's Shield.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Kudos: 70





	The Shield

Steve’s hands were embedded in your hair, squeezing fists as he slammed your head up and down his cock. You were on your knees, trying your hardest not to brace yourself on his thighs, knowing he wanted to use you this way, and it felt so good to be used by him. 

Your pussy was soaked as you gagged and slobbered on his cock, trying to swallow and run your tongue against his sharp thrusts. 

“Your mouth feels incredible.” Steve let out a grunt and you looked up to see him staring at the ceiling, eyes pinched shut.

A rush of power overcame you. You were the one making him feel this good. Captain America, one of Earth’s mightiest heroes, buried in your throat on the verge of ecstasy because of you. Even with the speed, he was pounding you felt him grow harder. This was it. 

You moaned in anticipation, greedy for his cum, wanting it to slide right down into your belly. His hands relaxed in your hair and he pushed you back one last time, his cock falling out of your mouth. You whined and readied to take it on your face, but he aimed to the left.

Nothing hit you. You looked over your shoulder to see that he hit the center of his shield. It was on the floor next to you. You turned back to Steve who had a very pleased look on his face. You didn’t understand. 

“So that’s new.” You frowned. He knew how much you liked swallowing him or even feeling him on your skin. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Not at all.” Steve crouched down and cupped your cheek. “I know how much you like my cum Baby. You can still have it.” 

Was he ready for another round so soon? You glanced at his cock and were about to reach for it. 

“I think it’s still warm if you get started right now?” He ran his hand down your shoulder and gave you a nudge. “I want to watch you clean it.” 

You turned and looked at the shield, the white good spread over the star. A wave of heat and excitement came over you as you turned onto all fours and dropped your head down. You stuck out your tongue and locked eyes with Steve as you dragged it over the shield, licking up his salty goodness. 

“Oh that is just beautiful.” Steve licked his lips ad his blue eyes flashed. “Get her nice and clean for me.” 

His words sent a jolt to your pussy and you started lapping against the cool metal, the temperature of his seamen noticeable. You loved the way he was staring at you, giving little nods and you ran your tongue over the red and blue. 

“Fantastic. You are a treasure.” He raised his eyebrows and moved to his knees.

You wiggled in anticipation as he moved behind you.

“I want you so bad Steve….”

“Shhh.” Steve pushed your head down to the shield. “Don’t stop. I want her spotless.”

You almost came right then and there from his words alone. Then you felt him push inside of you, his other hand wrapping underneath to tease your clit with his finger. You shuddered but managed to keep some focus as you licked up and down his shield. 

“You’re so good at this baby.” Steve stroked and fucked you, increasing with each slide until you were struggling to stay on your knees. “Taking my cock, licking me up. You have no clue how hot you are, what a good girl you are.” 

That was it. Your body couldn’t take it any longer and the orgasm came rushing forward. You convulsed around him, no longer licking as much as drooling on his shield. Steve didn’t stop of slow down, railing into you through your release. 

By the time his fingers left your clit you were seeing stars, but your vision steadied when his hand appeared in front of your face. He pressed the two fingers coated in your juices to the shield and dragged them down, leaving a visible streak.

“I think you know what to do Baby.” Steve was nowhere close to finishing. 

Your lips turned into a smile as you dragged your head over, getting back to work cleaning.


End file.
